


Chat Noir The Noir Chaton

by Miraclesoup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Co parents, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Pet Cat, Romance, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclesoup/pseuds/Miraclesoup
Summary: Alya and Nino find a kitten in an alley and decide to raise it together, fluffy/angsty antics ensue





	Chat Noir The Noir Chaton

“I know you have him Bubble Boy!” Alya tossed yet another pillow aside as she tore through the remnants of her boyfriend’s room, leaving no cushion unturned as she rampaged in search of her target. “Where have you put him? Where have you hidden my son!”

“ _Our_ son and I don’t know what you’re talking about! He’s with you this week.” This was Nino’s first mistake, correcting Alya when she was right, lying to her that she was wrong.

“Don’t play dumb with me Lahiffe! Ella and Etta told me you paid them off!”

The young boy cursed under his breath, careful to make sure Alya didn’t hear him insulting her younger sisters or he’d never live to see his son again. He’d honestly thought the twins would keep quiet, but deep down he knew that no amount of candy could out buy familial loyalty.

Still, that was €20 down the drain that he could’ve used to buy Chat Noir treats to keep him from batting at his headphones and scratching his CDs. Not the actual Chat Noir, of course, the only treats that could tame Paris’s favorite kitten were croissants from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the Chat Noir he was thinking of was the one Alya had torn apart not only his room, but his families apartment searching for.

Chat Noir, _his_ Chat Noir, was the kitten he and Alya had found drenched in an alleyway on their walk home from school. Their son, as his girlfriend had so enthusiastically dubbed him, was now the sole source of any and all arguments that had arisen in their relationship, but it was worth it if it meant 24/7 cuddles from the softest sweetest ball of fluff in France. Nino couldn’t wait till Alya left so he could get back to nuzzling the soft black kitten, but the angry brunette looked about ready to throw the mixing board he’d saved up for for the past year straight out the window.

“Alya babe, I told you I don’t have him!” Still wanting to keep up the act and keep Chat Noir with him for as long as possible, Nino resorted to phase two of his plan, psychological warfare. “Are you sure he’s not still at yours? You know how much the twins like to play with his fur!”

It was easy to turn the twins against Alya when it came to Chat Noir (the gaping hole in his wallet served as proof) but this tactic didn’t work as much when he needed to turn the tables against the twins. Alya was smart but more than that she was determined. Sure, it was those same two qualities that had him falling for her to begin with, even now he couldn’t help but gawk at the fire in her eyes, but the man was desperate. It was Alya’s unfaltering determination that was currently postponing his cuddle time with Chat Noir Jr which was a big no-no in his book.

“I’m pretty sure I saw Ella try and paint his claws last time I was there” He began to shuffle around his now decimated room, fixing a few tells along the way, flipping over scratched pillows and freshly torn blankets, trying his best to hide any leftover signs that a cat had been there the night before.

“Really Nino?”

“Yes really! I don’t have him!”

“Then what’s in the bag?” She pointed to the shopping bag Nino held loosely in his left hand, on it the large incriminating logo of the local pet store that the two often emptied their paychecks at since finding Chat Noir. Alya had always been perceptive, too perceptive as her ability to figure out his super hero identity so quickly served to prove, there was no use hiding something from her because she'd find it eventually whether you wanted her to or not.

The bag was filled with all of the kitten's favorite treats, toys, and food as if Nino was stocking up to keep Chat for weeks on end; which is exactly what he had intended to do if the twins hadn’t ratted him out so early on in his scheme.

The plan was to have Ella and Etta convince Alya that Chat Noir had run away when in actuality he’d spend the next month hiding out in the spare bedroom of Nino’s parent’s apartment. He’d even decked out the small space with a full-sized cat tower and bed big enough to fit the superhero he was named for.

“N-n-nothing I promise,” This was Nino’s second mistake. Outright lying to his girlfriend, a journalist no less, about something as trivial as a cat.

Alya had been around Marinette long enough to quickly decipher the meaning behind a stutter and Nino’s linguistic flop was enough to set her on his trail. His third mistake came in the form of forgetting to let Chat Noir out before he left to get supplies as the young kitten could now be heard meowing in the next room. Loudly.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing, uh, w-w-wait! Alya! I-i-it’s not what you think! ” That damn stutter is going to be the end of me. But the all too inquisitive reporter was already at the cat room’s door, vigorously shaking the handle before he could finish stammering out his sentence.

“Nino Lahiffe! I know your dumbass didn’t lock my son in some dank dark room in the corner of your house for him to rot away”

“I-, Alya it’s not like that! He likes it in there and I made sure it was comfy!”

But the loud cries of the kitten told a different story. At this point there was no way Nino could save his reputation, let alone redeem himself as a cat father, after all, he did leave Chat Noir alone in the room all day, albeit to buy him treats but that didn’t matter much anymore. All that mattered now was that he unlock the door before Alya rammed through it to save her only child.

“HOLD ON CHAT! MAMA’S COMING!”

“Alya- NO!!”

“ALYA _YES_!”

CRACK!

Nino had waited too long.

The door was still on the hinge, that was a good sign, but the lock was busted. His parents were going to kill him, that is if he lived past Alya’s wrath. The second the door was open she bolted into the cramped room, tripping over the number of cat toys Nino had overstocked the room with. While she appreciated the thought, the “cat room” Nino had prepared looked more like a hoarder’s junk room than a kitten’s playpen. It was a cozy spare bedroom that his parents had plans to rent out before Nino convinced them to give it up for the cat. While it wasn't exactly tiny, the room was a bit cramped, even more so with the addition of cat toys too big for the cat they were intended to entertain. The stench of cat pee staining the carpet didn't help either. 

“This room is unfit for such a delicate child!” she said as she quickly scooped Chat into her arms and tucked him into the cloth baby carrier she wore around her chest.

“When did you get this?” he tugged at the pale blue sash strewn across Alyas torso, most likely left over from when the twins were still babies.

“A good parent is always prepared, Nino.”

“A good parent doesn’t BREAK THE DOOR ALYA!”

“You’ve obviously never met a good parent before, have you?” She batted his hand away from her carrier and moved twoards the exit.

Alya’s quips were always quick and witty and impossible for Nino to respond to, especially when he was flustered as he almost certainly always was when she was mad at him. By the time he thought of a comeback, Alya would’ve already been out the front door, the small black kitten in tow.

“Look, Nino, we agreed I’d have him this week and you’d get him again on Sunday. He’s not just your cat ya’know! I don’t really appreciate you barging into my home, bribing my sisters and stealing the only thing I was looking forward to coming home to today! I get it might be all fun and games for you but I’ve had a long day and I really just wanted to hang out with Chat alone. Instead, I have to race across Paris thinking I’ve lost him, only for my sisters to tell me that my idiot boyfriend was just pranking me.”

When she first arrived he was unable to tell if her anger was real or just an exaggeration, but now all he could think of was how he could get her to forgive him. He never really thought of Alya as someone that was in touch with her emotions, let alone display them so publically, but for the first time in their relationship, Alya looked genuinely upset. Tears welled up in her eyes in a way that Nino had never seen in her, calling whatever must’ve happened a bad day would be an understatement. She was crumbling, but instead of seeking comfort in the arms of her empathetic boyfriend, she crumpled into herself, quickly turning and taking her leave before her emotions shone through any further.

“Alya, wait I-I- I didn’t mean to”

“Not cool Lahiffe….really really not cool”

The final mistake Nino made that day was reach for her, or not reach for her really. The grasp he held on her arm was loose and quickly retracted, he wasn’t quite sure what to do or if it was the right time to apologize or if he should wait it out. Either way, Alya left his family apartment upset. What’s worse is that Nino was the one who made her feel that way. Coming from experience he was pretty sure that was the last thing he was supposed to do as her boyfriend.


End file.
